Future Life As a Vampire
by Luna Kurosaki
Summary: Rukgo is an average teenager until she finds out vampires have gone lose in town and shes a target and Hichigo seems interested with her.
1. School Life

**Disclamer: The Characters belong to Tite Kubo only Rukgo,Yumi and Daisuke belongs to me Houtaru belongs to my friend Cheyenne R.**

Around 2:00 am I heard someone outside my window,as I got up I went to the window being able to see throught the curtains I could see a figure or a human I opened the window there was know one there."What?" I turned to look at my clock to see it say 2:10 "Thats just great I have school in 5 hours."

()

**Rukgo's POV**

My Alarm clock went off around 6:30, which as a result gave me 30 minutes to get dressed and ready for school.

I grabbed the alarm clock and threw it against the wall leaving little pieces of the alarm clock now broken.

"Damnit!" I exclaimed getting up putting on my black skinny jeans , then my black tank top throwing my white button on over it, and soon adding my school shoes.

Looking in the mirror I had my straight dark red highlight on one side of my black hair , and my bright choclate brown eyes that everyone notices when they see me.

I went downstaris to be greeted by my big brother Daisuke eating breakfast. My older brother was somtimes a pain in the ass thats one of the reasons i love him, he never put up with anyones crap, and always would talk sophisticated and strong.

He's my favorite brother who had black short hair, brown eyes, and a really nice smile.

"What a suprise this morning my big brother came to visit" I asked because my brother lived alone because he was 17, But the real reason was he couldent put up with are parents fighting all the time and arguing.

Neither could I that's why I moved out as well, for a 14 year old and the job I have I can pay my apartment just great.

"Oh I was just stopping by and saying Hey to my little sister" My brother made a little skreatching noise from the plate.

"You know I don't like that nosie Nii-sama", I hissed at him "Really? you dont say" my brother gave an evil grin and made the same noise but louder.

"Yes! now cut it out Daisuke!" I yelled at him as he got up and went to the sink "Alright,Alright I'm done anyways."

My brother said,as he put the empty bowl in the sink, as he walked to me russling my hair before and started to leave when he said somthing that made me scared.

"They say vampires are on the loose in the city,and the police already found 3 dead bodies".

My eyes went wide "Y-Your joking right ? A vampire? those things are imaginary r-right bro" He grinned at me "Who knows I came here to tell you to watch out little sis, and another thing..they say the vampires love to drink blood of young teen age girls.

My body froze _"What did he say? Young girls ? That just cant be right..right?"_. Before I could say somthing my brother had already left "That just cant be right, or can it..."

()()

**Hichigo's POV**

"Hey! Hichigo we found the perfect girl to become a vampire it's a young teenage girl just how you like'em!" A man said as he approched the young man with white powdered hair, pale white skin , black eyes with light golden irises, and sharp fangs.

He smirked at looked at the taller man _**"Where is she" **_He asked, as the shorter man pointed to a girl walking out of her house she had black hair with a dark red streak on the left side of her hair, as for her clothing she was wearing black skinny jeans , a black tank top, and a white button up outer coat.

The boy smiled reviling his fangs _**" Perfect"**_ He laughed and dissappeared with the others.

()()()

**Rukgo's POV**

Walking to my first period class which was math my worst and least favorite subject yet i loved it for some reason.

I took my seat behind my best friend Houtaru Hinamori she had strait dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a funny smile that always made me laugh.

Today she was wearing a dark purple shirt with the words "Hater's back off", dark blue skinny jeans , and purple convers.

Her and I were sort of opposites even thought im a tomboy and she a little bit of a tomboy we have somthings in common.

"Yo! Houtaru what's up" i asked, as i elbowed her in the shoulder, as she turned her head to give me a smile i could feel like she was up to somthing we she tryed to take a swing and hit me in the shoulder.

"Ya missed..I guess that means your trying to get back at me from yesterday right" she smiled again and I hit her in the shoulder again knocking her a little of balance , but she caught her self "You've gotten better Ruru" she smirked.

I glanced at her "Please dont call me that again Houtaru" then she decided to let her inner self take over "Your being a real bitch!, all you want to do is strut around the school acting all tough like one of the guys,right!".

I smiled and grinned at her "You Know ive always been like that Houtaru" she smiled and punched my shoulder "You still suck you know" she laughed and bowed "My Sensei".

()()

**Hichigo's POV**

_**"Damn! She made that little girl bow down to her and calling her sensei!.Damn!"**_ Hichigo laughed as he watched the girl with the dark brown haired girl bow to the taller black and red headed girl.

_**"Man she awsome I just have to have her for myself!"**_ He smirked laughing to himself.

()()()

**Rukgo's POV**

I sat down again with my friends including Houtaru after her moment until I heard a voice behind me.

"Ya make everyone think your so tough and scary and never be so nice to anyone here" someone said as I turned my head to see the most stuck up bitch in this school Yumi Itou.

She had Dark purple hair, Violet eyes hidden with to much make up and eye liner, she was a little shorter than me, always had make-up on, and acted like she was the queen of this class mabey even the whole school who know's.

I was one of those teen's who didn't obey her royal highness "Oh great look what the cat dragged in" i said and she gave me the evil eye "Your starting to be a pain in the ass Ms. Rukgo" I winced and smirked "Really? ya think".

I stood up on one of the desk's close by and shouted loud enough for everyone to hear me "Hey! everyone look who's back it's her royal highness Yumi let's all bow down to her" everyone laughed and high fived each other and some just went back to talking like normal.

" Haha very funny Rukgo" she growled giving me an evil eye , as I sat back down in my chair "Yeah it sure was why dont we do it again somtime ok" I laughed as she walked away all red faced "Bye -bye dont let the door hit you where the good lord split you" Houtaru yelled , as we highfived each other.

The rest of the day went the same as any other day 1st and 2nd were boring old lectures, 3 and 4 relaxing time and hanging out with everyone, and last but not least 5 and 6 homework assaiments and teachers telling us we have no lives to live for.

I got home late that afternoon getting groceries and what not, so I ate a snack and went to take a shower.

I was done about 7:30 turnning on the t.v to the news channel seeing the big letters on the bottom of the screen saying **3 bodies found so far**.

The news woman was talking when I looked at the screen to hear her say " The vampire has taken three young teens from there home and has turnned them into vampires, as the police are searching for the vampires the police have told all the surrounding residents to stay in there home's, and not to cause any blood to fall in the house or vampires will trace the scent and turn you into a vampire."

I froze and stared at the screen still drying my hair "Please arm yourself with the following weapon's : Wooden steak's, Holy water, a cross, and bright lights. The vampires have the following: pail skin, red eyes, fangs, claws, dark colored clothing and can have the ability of what it seems to be super strength and speed."

I turned off the t.v before the woman could finish talking "Oh lord!its true!" I walked around my room trying to stay calm _"Could I be next? Was I going to become a vampire?A Monster who feeds on human blood?" _My body was trembling.

" No! I wont become one of those blood suckers!Not if I have anything to say about it!" I shouted only to hear my voice echo through the whole house.

I balled up my fist " I kill them If any of them get near me! Ha ha ha!" I yelled and held my head _" I really need to get some rest"_ I thought shaking my head and walked to my bed resting and turnning out my lights , as I closed my falling into a dream that i might never wake up from.


	2. Meeting two vampire's

Hichigo entered her room at 12:30 a.m And started to look for his soon to be "mate". He founded her in her room lying on the bed sleeping , her hair sprawled out on her pillow, her arms spread out on diffrent sides of the bed , and her lips were parted ever so slightly. _**" Man, I really want her right now"**_ he smirked and sat next to her brushing the hair that had fallen out of her face. He leaned close to her face that they were now only inches apart , as he leaned closer to her he soon closed the space between them crashing there lips together.

()()

**Rukgo's POV**

Feeling a strange amount of pressure on my lips I opened my eyes slightly to see a boy with white powder hair kissing me.

When I saw him it made me scrample out of my bed and scream bloody mary.

I saw a man...inside my house just...kissing me...and now he's smirking...SMIRKING LIKE A FREAKIN RAPIST!.

I looked at him slightly He had powderd hair , pale skin that looked like white snow, and eyes that looked like they wanted to take me away, but it was weird because his eyes were black and he had gold irisis, the only thing that was brought to my attention was his fangs...vampire fang's.

"Alright answer me who In the hell are you!" I demanded him lifting my chin towards him , as he laughed and pointed at himself _**"Who Me?"**_.

I rolled my eyes "Yeah you dumbass or should I just call you a perverted stalker hmm?" I yelled at him.

His laugh made me grow more irritated and I made my hand into a fist and threw my best swing at him towards the head.

**_"Ow!"_** He groaned out as I kicked him around "How does that feel ya damn perverted stalker", as i kicked him some more he smiled **_"Yeah just like a massage" _**he laughed again , as I kicked him in the ribs "I'll give you somthing to laugh at you damn perverted stalker!".

I was about to step on his head , but it seems he didnt move out of the way or dodge it he just dissappeared for a second and then reappeared behind me.

He grabed my arm and twisted it behind my back "Ow! That hurt's ya know" he smiled _**"Hehe Your pretty good for a girl"**_ he whispered in my ear.

"For a girl! I knwo you did not just say I was good for a girl!" I yelled and untwisted my arm from him "I far better than that!" i said , as I kicked him watching him hit the wall.

"Could any girl kick a vampire through a wall hm? " I asked him with a smirk on my face _**" Well lucky for you its the first time for me" **_He stood up brushing the debree off him.

"Thats what I thought" i said crossing my arms with a smirk and laughing.

My laughing was soon stopped when I was pushed to the wall "Agh! Shit! that hurt dumbass" I tryed to get up , but my body wouldn't move.

When I looked around I saw bits of glass around me , and then I relized I hit my mirror and that a ton of blood was bleeding out onto the floor.

Who ever this man was he came next and lowered his head _**"You smell so nice"**_ he smirked "D-Damn you" that was the last thing I remebered saying , as I started falling into a black hole.

()()()

**Hichigo's POV**

_**"Man! she can put up a fight" **_I thought looking at the girl's body a little limp with piece's of glass in her skin and little scraps on her arms and body.

**_" Good thing I can heal quickly. Damnit! I didn't mean to hurt her Shit! what do I do?...Well time to go see the doctor for you and I better hurry ther sun's starting to rise"._**

****I picked her up and started running towards home **_"But man! Her blood smells so good Mmm! jus how I like' em" _**I smirked and kept running home.

()()

**Rukgo's POV**

I awoke to a dim lighted room and I saw a albino vampire in my face "Huh? who are you" I asked the man as, he smirked **_"Well you can just call me pervert stalker does that ring a bell?"._**

****He laughed and I realized who he was , he was the vampire who kissed me and threw me into my own mirror.

"Get the Hell away from me!" I yelled as I tried throwing a punch at him , but my arm hurted to much to move "Owch! Damn that hurts!" I groaned as my hand stopped moving.

**_ "It would be better if you didnt move .. your wounds havent healed up fully yet" _**"I know ok you dont have to tell me twice" I said staying still sighing under my breath.

He lowered his head **_" Hey I'm really sorry for throwing you into the mirror...I didnt mean to hurt you...you lost lots f blood sorry"_** He sounded like he was actually worried about me was this normal for a vampire.

"Whatever" I said "I can take a hit I'm not fragile" I gloated and he gave me a smirk , as I looked around the room it had great big wall's , a giant cielling, giant windows covered by curtains letting little light throught , and the bed that I was on felt like it was made out of silk.

The whole room was grey and the bed had a purlish tone color to it.

I blinked and looked a him taking a quick glance of the place again "Where in the world are we" I asked starring at the vampire.

**_"Oh were in my room I carried you here...because I felt like playing around with you" _**he smirked , as I started to laugh he cocked his head to the side **_"What?"_** he said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh nothing" I couldent help but laugh again"It's just that you really are a pervert stalker" he smiled and relaxed.

"Sorry to dissapoint you but I cant really play when I have stitches in me" He smirked again and looked at me **_"It's okay I can wait" _**"Or can you?" I teased him a little bit just for throwing me into a mirror.

He blushed and I laughed again , later he got up and started walking to the door "Hey where are you going" I asked him and he replied **_"I want somthing to drink" _**I froze and staired at him _"Drink he means blood? that's what vampire's drink right? Where's he gonna get that?"_ .

I looked at him "What do you mean? Are you gonna drink someone's blood!" I yelled at him as he chuckeld leaving the room.

"Damn that Jerk" I cursed under my breath and layed back closing my eyes , later I heard my door open and I saw a man with orange hair, brown eyes, his height was about 5'9 , and had regular skin.

I yawned from my nap "Who are you?" I asked looking at the man all sleepy eyed "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki" He said looking down at me. _"This guys kinda cute" _I thought taking a glance at him _"But dosen't he look like the other vampire the albino one ?" _he winced at me and smiled " Oh , I guess I do look like him dont I ?" He said and my eyes went wide.

"Woah! woah! woah! Did you know what I thought ?" I gasped and staired at the young man "I can thoughts its my vampire gift I could say" he replied.

"You're a vampire!" while I was shocked he nodded "Yea!" he smiled back at me reveling his fangs a little bit but then his face went all serious.

"So where did Hichigo go this time?" he asked looking around "Who?" I said and he looked at me "The guy that looks like me ...his name is Hichigo...Hichigo Shirosaki" "Oh...well if I can recall he said he was going to get a drink".

Ichigo hummed to himself and then looked at the bed with blood on the sheets from my injuries "Well arent you a cluts what did you do fall into a mirror of a glass window" He asked sarcasticly.

I looked down ad nodded "Yeah I fell into a mirror" I mummbled , as he lowered his head and apologized "Oh...Sorry" "It's fine it dosent hurt anymore" I gave him one of my rare reasuring smiles.

"So do you know what Hichigo ment when he said "Drink'?" I looked at him and replied "He's gonna drink blood so what" my body shivered at what he had said to me.

"Oh he hasen't changed you yet?" Ichigo asked and my eyes went wide "H-he wanted to...change me?" my voice rising in shock.

Ichigo nodded "Why do you think he brought you here? He's been looking for a mate for a long time now and then he found you..." I stopped being worried and looked at him. "

Wow that's weird" Ichigo smiled " Do you want Hichigo to change you into one of us...?" I blinked and looked at him "W-what i mean...I dont know...are vampires emortal like people say?" He smiled "Yup!".

"Cool...so does Hichigo have any power's?" i asked "Hichigo is one of the princes of the vampires, I am too and he can have pretty much any power he wants" "Cool" I said starring out the window.

Ichigo came and sat next to me and my face started to blush "It's fine I wont do anything or Hichi will kill me!" He joked with a smirk "Hichi? thats a cute nickname for him" I laughed and Ichigo turned around and looked at me laughing.

"Ya know your pretty cute" I blushed and coughed "I really dont like be called 'cute'" He looked at me "Oh so you must be the tough girl Hm?" "Huh?".

Ichigo looked at me "Hichi was telling me about this really tough girl who had made he 'fellow classmate' bow down to her and totally made a bitch get laughed at by the whole class. He just had to have you."

I looked at him _"What? he had to have me?" _I nodded "Uh...yeah that's me..it's just that I dont put up with anyones shit from, that girl and my friend got bitchy at me...the truth is... I just want to be more stronger.." I said looking out the window again.

"Wow your just as Hichigo described you.." " Yeah I guess you can say that.." Ichigo looked out the window for a bit then looked back at me, as his eye's staired at some of my stitches.

He smiled "So How did ya fall into the mirror Hm?" he asked me , I sighed "Well I was sleeping when a certain perverted stalker came into my house and kissed me while I was sleeping and I woak up then started beating his ass up and then he threw into that god damn mirror, bleeding onto the floor fainting then waking up here."

Ichigo started to burst out laughing "Wow you beat up Hichi? You must be a good fighter and strong. Im sure he didnt mean to hurt you though?."

I sighed and smiled "Yeah he apologized when I woak up" Ichigo looked at the door "Hm? What is it Ichigo?" he smiled "Here come's the pervert" Ichigo joked as I turned my head towards the door.

Hichigo walked in with all his glory , as he walked in he smirked and I saw his fangs with blood stains on them!.

"Did you drink blood!" I asked a bit shakin up " Hichigo came and sat next to me on the bed _**"Why dose it matter?"**_ I cursed in my head as I did Ichigo must have been reading my thoughts because he laughed as he walked out of my room saying "Ohh Hichi she mad at you" then he left.

Hichigo looked at the door then at me **_"What does he mean by that?" _**I hit him in the face "Drinking blood is freakin gross!" I held my hand as it was hurting when I punched him.

Hichigo was taken back by my sudden out burst so he layed down next to me saying **_"But I have to...If I dont I could die"_** I stopped being angry at him and calmmed down.

"Im sorry its just that I think blood and guts are gross...you know" He smiled and turnned around and started falling asleep.

_"Guess I should join him and hit the sack" _I thought as I closed my eyes falling into a dream one I hoped I would never escape.


	3. Leaving My Only Friend

**Rukgo's POV**

I awoke in the same room as before, with my body able to move alought more better than yesterday. Then I saw Hichigo resting his head on my chest , looking as happy as ever with his arms wrapped around me. _"Damn pervert" _I balled my hand and pounded his white spikey hair and he woak up after 3 pounds to the head. **_"Ow! Is that anyway to wake up your mate?" _**He said with a sly grin. "MATE? I am not your 'mate'!" I barked at him. **_"Well I haven't mated with you yet so I guess I could say my 'future mate'."_** I think I saw his grin grow wider with those words. "I dont care what you say! I an never going to mate with you! Got that!"_'Like Hell I was never gonna mate with this pervert! I rather be changed into one the mate with one!' _I thought as I started to stand up walking to the door **_"Hey where are you going?" _**Hichigo called out to me. "Well i've been in bed for a day I might as well get up and streatch ya know move around some" **_"Fine I can give you the tour if ya like" _**He said getting up from the bed. "Hey I just noticed how messed up your voice is " I said turnning around to see him " It kinda sounds like someone swishing water around in there mouth" He frowned. **_"Dose it freak you out?" _**He asked as my eyes widened at his sudden change of behavior "N-No it sound's...kinda cool" He smirked. **_"Does it sound sexy Hm?~" _**"In your dreams pervert" I said as I looked at myself in the mirror seeing the clothes I was still wearing from two days ago having blood all over them and they were scratched and torn. "Hey do ya have any clothes I can borrow?" I asked when I turnned around to see him blush at my words "Please just answer the damn question" I commanded. He nodded and headed to the closet and took out some clothes "Thank you! Now get out!" I said pointing to the door. **_"But why can't I watch"_** he said giving me puppy eye's "Cuz Im not gonna fucking strip infront of a pervert like you!" I yelled at him opening the door and throwing him out. I found out what I could make with the clothes he gave me , I ended up wearing a dark black tank top with a chocker, elbow high black and white striped gloves, a black jean's, and black shoe's. I went outside to find Hichigo and Ichigo talking "Nice to see ya again Ichigo" I smiled putting out my hand waiting for him to shake it. He took my hand and shook it "Im glad to see you moving" I smiled at him as Hichi said _**"Oh your friend's with Strawberry"**_ "S..-Strawberry..?" I looked at Ichigo yelling at Hichigo for calling him 'Strawberry' and how he should callhim by his name Ichigo , and that's when I started laughing non-stop. "Huh- what did you say?" they said at the same time "Well you to sound funny when you argue" I wiped the tears of my face and calmed down a bit to look at Hichigo's face. "Hichigo you shoulden't call your own brother 'Strawberry' jus cause his name mean's that. Some old man in my block told me that Ichi means like smart,strong, and handsome." Hichigo frowned and Ichigo smiled "Wow thank you" then came over and gave me a hug. Once he did I blushed as Hichigo noticed and threw his brother Ichigo into the wall picking me up saying **_"Dont touch my mate!"_** he snarled. I was shocked for a moment and snapped back to reality "Hey didn't I tell you earlier im not your freakin mate! Now put me down! Dont get jealous when guys hug me!" He put me down and I glared at him kicking him behind the legs cause him to fall. **_"Im not jealous!" _**He said trying to get up but I kept my foot on his chest applying pressure on him to keep him down. "Yeah? then why all of a suddened did you pick me up and shit 'bout your own brother not being allowed to touch me?" **_"Fine Im jealous okay!"_** Hichigo admitted as I let him up and looked over at Ichigo with wide eyes and seemed frozen until I spokened to him. "What?" I asked as he looked at me and replied "You just beat up Hichigo! One of the prince vampire's! That's almost impossible for a mortal!" I chocked my head to one side "So? I guess im strong...It come's from my familey blood line my father was a karate master and my mom was a army cheif Hehe" I helped Hichigo up then said "So the tour?" Hichgio smiled and put his arm around my waist pulling me close to him. **_"Sure right this way_**" We left Ichigo there to wonder about what just happend.

I saw the hallway's , the bathroom's , the bedroom's , the stair's , and then I saw the room of the vampire king himself. I didn't go inside because well I guess I was scared of him but Hichigo told me that the king's name was Zangetsu and he was Ichigo and Hichigo's dad. _"Sweet!" _I thought _"His dad is the king vampire! He must be really strong I wonder if I can take him on?." _After the tour Hichigo and I went back to his room and sat on the bed **"So how do you like my palace?"** He smirked at me "It's really cool i guess" After awhile I looked at Hichigo asking him "Hey Hichigo what day is it?". Hichigo looked up at me and smiled **_"Today's Sunday..why?" _**I jumped up shouting "Damnit I have school tommorow crap" Hichigo gave me a weird look. **_"You still want to go to mortal school?" _**"Yeah! I kinda have to if I want to finish high school, go to collage and get a great job better than the one I have! And I haven't seen my brother in 2 day's he's probably worried himself top death!". Hichigo pulled me into his lap and told me **_"Calm down okay?...I don't think you need to go to mortal school we have one not to far from here for vampire's and i'll let you see your brother anytime you want okay?"._** I calmed down alittle bit "Okay thanks but what do I tell my friend's like 'Hey guy's a vampire came and took me from my house and now i live with him and im going to vampire school!Bye!'". Hichigo sighed **_" Well mabey...you cant see your friends but you can at least say good-bye to them tonight , and hey you can always make new friend's when you go to my school right?" _**He asked looking down at the floor. "I just cant leave Houtaru...Ive known her since 3rd grade I cant just leave her.." Sadness filled my heart as a tear slipped from my face landing to the floor. Hichigo noticed that I was crying and held my closer to him and pulled us backwards onto the bed , as I held onto him to keep my tears at bay and. Hichigo held my head close to his chest and pulled the covers over us.

After a few minutes I decided to get up and call Houtaru on Hichigo's phone close to his bed. After 2 rings I heard a casual _"Hello?" "Yo Houtaru , it's Rukgo whats up?" _When I said that she screamed. _" Rukgo Where the Hell have you been i've been calling you non-stop on the phone. on the new's I saw your house get broken into and the police coulden't find you so I called your brother and he didn't know where you were either! So Rukgo where the hell are you!". _Another tear fell from my face when I heard her voice _"I've been staying with a friend...and im gonna live with him from now on...I guess i forgot to tell my bro huh? hehe.." "Oh so this 'friend' of your's is he actually you're boyfriend?" _I turned around to look at Hichigo and he must have heard the word 'boyfriend' because he was smiling like an idiot..a big idiot. _"Yeah I guess..you could say that" _She laughed but I knew it would end when I told her this _" Houtaru Im transfering school's...I might never see you again" "But why RuRu.." _I clentched my hand and held back another wave of tears. _"Because somthing came up...I wish I could tell you but i can't! just can't...Im really sorry Houtaru" _Houtaru heard me crying over the phone. _"RuRu are you crying? Yes the tough girl's finally crying...Well im happy that are friendship lasted as long as it did" "Houtaru...thanks for everything" _I smiled. _"And when I do see you first I gonna punch you but then hug you till ya can't breath! And we can talk about boyfriends and other thing's! So I want you to be strong and tough alright Ru i know you can!"_ I wiped the tear's away. _"Thanks Houtaru your the best friend I ever had in my life! I loved it while it lasted to belive me and I will keep being the strong who wont put up with anyone's shit!" "And I'll follow in your footsteps and show that Yumi a thing or two while your gone!" _I laughed. _"Good-bye Houtaru" "See ya Ruru"_ and I hung up the phone looking at Hichigo. **_"Im sorry" _**he said and I shook my head "Dont be okay im happy at least i meant a great guy like you Hichigo" He smirked. _**"So ya really think im your boyfriend"**_ I scooted next to him and hugged him smiling "Your the most perverted stalker I know" and I started to fall asleep. _" Im truley happy" _I thought_ "Im happy...but we have school tommorow". _


End file.
